Trays that are used to catch spilled items are known in the art. For example, TV trays have been used for many years on which a user may place items and may have an edge that is raised such that if liquid is spilled on the tray, it will not run off onto the floor or the user. Likewise, trays that attach to highchairs for children are typically provided with an edge that is raised so as to catch liquid in the tray or retain items within reach of the child. Additionally, trays that attach to a highchair are typically provided of a molded plastic shaped to retain spilled items therein. Further, such trays may selectively be slid (e.g. adjusted) closer to or further away from the baby as desired.
However, a drawback of current tray systems is that the trays do not closely form to the child such that food and/or items often fall between the tray surface and the child. Highchairs provide for some adjustability in that the distance between the tray and the child may be selected from one of a plurality of positions. However, this adjustability does not solve the above-listed problem because the tray is not closely molded to the child.
Another drawback of current tray systems is that they cannot be attached to a variety of table surfaces. For example, TV trays may only be set up adjacent to the surface. Likewise, the trays used in a high chair are attachable only to the arms of the high chair. While it is possible to lay the tray for a high chair on the table surface, the tray is not firmly secured to the surface such that the child or infant may grab/throw the tray, which often results in a mess. Accordingly, if a tray is to be used, typically the highchair must also be brought. However, highchairs are heavy and cumbersome, and often there is no room to place the highchair (e.g. in a restaurant where patrons sit at booths and aisles are kept free).
Another feature common with known trays is that they comprise a substantially rigid tray. In other words, the tray does not move with the child such that, an opening develops between the child and the tray as the child leans forward and/or backward.
It is also known to place a mat on a table surface in front of a child, the mat being provided with a catch or bag positioned between the mat and the child. However, while the bag may be effective in capturing objects dropped, the objects are not redirected onto the surface of the table in front of the child. Additionally, mats are typically formed from a soft, flexible material and are not particularly effective in capturing spilled items (e.g., liquids and items).